Bedürfnis
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: [Secuela de Verbotene Fruch] ¿Quién lo diría? Lo único que Tsubasa necesitaría para definir sus sentimientos y decidirse sería una pizca de celos, pero... ¿Habrá tardado demasiado?


**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy que me muero, entré a clases y pues me andan saturando de tareas, de aquí a a que me acostumbro me tardaré un poco en actualizar, así que mientras tanto les traigo esto para que disfruten, como bien se dijo en el Summary, esto es la secuela del one-shot Verbotene Frucht basado en el doujin del mismo nombre (sí, esto igual se basa en un doujin) es un poco más corto y hasta pareciera que el autor lo hizo por darnos el final feliz no tan abierto hehe._**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que lo único que me pertenece aquí es la adaptación/traducción del doujin, porque sholo xD_**

* * *

[Secuela de Verbotene Fruch] ¿Quién lo diría? Lo único que Tsubasa necesitaría para definir sus sentimientos y decidirse sería una pizca de celos, pero... ¿Habrá tardado demasiado?

BEDÜRFNIS

Un dulce aroma su colaba por sus fosas nasales. Las voces se filtraban por sus oídos a pesar de la distancia. Sus ojos contemplaban aquellas enormes sonrisas entre aquellas dos. Honestamente le había pasado desapercibido el cómo pasó, en ese momento solo era consciente del cambio, de cómo las decoraciones de flores y el coloreado hacían que todo se viera diferente, más vivo, más bello. Pero sin duda lo que más llamativo a sus ojos era la mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos turquesas.

Frente a la pequeña Miku, María se alzaba sonriendo ampliamente y de manera sincera. Era una sonrisa que nunca le había mostrado a nadie, inclusive a ella, así hace un par de meses ella... Ya no importa.

—Tsubasa-san, había esperado mucho para poder comer un pay de manzana de nuevo con usted—Habló Hibiki mientras dejaba el postre mencionado sobre la mesa—Aunque María es quien debería...

—Eh sí, yo lo hice—Admitió la peli-rosa observando a la idol peli-azul.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que soy un desastre en la repostería? —Desafió Tsubasa.

—Bueno, no sé si quieras recordar lo mal que término todo la vez pasada—Le rebatió María.

— ¿Qué te pareció el pay de la vez pasada, Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó Miku.

—Estaba delicioso, pero no se compara a comerlo recién hecho—Contestó sonriente ante la pregunta.

—Gracias—Murmuró Maria a un lado de Tsubasa con un rubor expandiéndose por toda su cara.

— ¡María-san se está sonrojando hasta las orejas! —Exclamó Hibiki sentada en frente suyo de la pequeña mesa con una sonrisa mientras que le señalaba con el dedo índice.

— ¡No tenías que decirlo tan fuerte! —Reclamó

—Bien por ti, María-san...

—Eh, Miku ¿tú...?

—Honestamente—Interrumpió Hibiki—Siempre que Tsubasa quería quedar pensaba que terminaría siendo un desastre, ¡pero me estoy divirtiendo bastante!

—Tachibana...—Guarda silencio o Tsubasa te va a matar.

—Tsubasa-san fue bastante adorable cuando nos invitó, es que esa torpeza...

— ¿Verdad? —Secundó María—Tsubasa es bastante adorable cuando no sabe cómo actuar y se vuele torpe con cosas así.

—Eso duele viniendo de ti—Soltó Tsubasa girándose inmediatamente con la peli-rosa.

—No tendrías problema si siempre fueras así—Se defendió y el rostro de la Kazanari se contrajo en una expresión de molestia, para después cambiar a una de burla.

—Lo mismo va para ti—Sonrío triunfante—Esa vez que te abrazaste a mí llorando como gatito asustado... Realmente me gustaría verte así más a menudo.

— ¡¿Perdón?! —Saltó de inmediato por la manera tan fácil en la que Tsubasa soltó algo tan personal— ¡No estaba llorando, muchas gracias! —Soltó avergonzada ante la mirada de las menores quienes quedaron en segundo plano— Un momento, ¿Están buscando que nos peleemos?—Les miro.

—No nos malentiendan—Habló Hibiki consternada por la acusación.

—Estoy exponiendo los hechos.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte, María-san—Habló Miku.

— ¿Miku?

— ¡Ah! —Hibiki atrajo la atención usando sus ojos se encontraron con una consola—No pensé que jugaran videojuegos, soltó con sorpresa girándose a Tsubasa— ¿Juegan seguido?

—Ocasionalmente a decir verdad—Respondió.

— ¡Juguemos entonces! No es por presumir, pero soy bastante buena—Y sin decir más ambas chicas se enfrascaron en un muy apasionado duelo mientras que Miku y María les miraban desde la cocina algo sonrientes al tiempo en el que lavaban los trastos utilizados.

Ya era la quinta vez que jugaban, y Hibiki seguía sin poder ganar una.

— _Volví a perder..._

— _Eres tan fácil de leer Tachibana..._

— _¡Te reto la revancha!_

— _Seré tu oponente las veces necesarias hasta que estés satisfecha._

—María-san...—La voz dulce de Miku llamó la atención de la aludida— ¿Usted también juega?

—Muy pocas veces—Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—sigo siendo un asco, aún continuo entrenando— _¿Entrenando_ _?_ _¿Enserio_ _?_ —Es bastante frustrante perder contra ella.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó atrayendo la mirada cían sobre ella—Yo creo que Tsubasa-san es mucho más alegre de lo que era antes...

—Supongo—asintió distraídamente fregando uno de los platos.

—...En especial cuando usted está cerca—Completó.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Reaccionó después de un breve silencio, sonrojándose y mirando a la peli-verde con incredulidad.

—María-san, ¿recuerda la promesa que me hizo? —Preguntó recibiendo una mirad asombrada de la oji-verde—Debe mantener esa promesa

—A veces de verdad...—Trató de hablar, más la Kohinata no lo permitió.

—Sé que debería concentrarme en mis propias cosas, pero quiero saber que no lo ha olvidado y solo está esperando el momento adecuado para actuar...

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí—Habló la Cadenzavna con voz conciliadora mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la parte frontal en la cabeza de la menor—Definitivamente cumpliré mi promesa.

—Te creo

—Perdona que te cause tantos problemas—Se disculpó removiendo la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Está bien—Sonrió tomando las manos de la mayor.

—Creo que nunca estaré a tu nivel, Miku—Sonrió resignada, inconsciente de la fija mirada azulada sobre ella. Pues aún a pesar del duelo con la portadora del Gungnir permanecía pendiente de ella, pero la distancia solo le dejaba ver las interacciones entre esas dos junto con las sonrisas y miradas que se lanzaban, creando molestia en ella y un pequeño dolor en el estómago.

—Tsubasa-san es demasiado fuerte—Escuchó a Tachibana quejarse— ¡Una más!

— ¿Cómo se supone que gane entonces? —Soltó con la mirada fija en María, quien en ese momento acercó su rostro al de Miku (aunque sería correcto decir que fue Miku quien la acerco) sonriendo después de algunas palabras desconocidas para ella por parte de la peli-verde.

Poco después llegó la hora de despedirse, después de todo el tiempo no puede detenerse. Con la promesa de un próximo "duelo", se marcharon aun cuando la extranjera había ofrecido quedarse a dormir, algo me dice que la mirada de Tsubasa tuvo algo que ver, es broma. Todos sabemos cómo se comportan Miku y Hibiki, simplemente no quisieron molestar. Aunque la sonrisa que permanecía en el rostro de María junto con la expresión tan neutra de Tsubasa dejaba una impresión chocante.

—Hoy te toca el baño primero, Tsubasa—Soltó la peli-rosa.

—Es verdad...—Y sin decir nada más, la peli-azul se dirigió al baño sin más. Al salir y vestirse continuó secándose el cabello mientras animaba al living encontrándose con María sentada en la mesa leyendo una revista. Se quedó observándola un rato, hasta que la mayor reaccionó a su mirada.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo allí? —Preguntó María con su sonrisa habitual.

—Terminé de bañarme—Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Tengo algo de beber para ti—Dijo extendiéndole una botella de té con la misma sonrisa, que de cierta forma le molestaba—Asegúrate de secarte bien el cabello en lo que me doy un baño.

—De acuerdo—Le escuchó decir mientras abandonada el living, usando la ducha como un medio de desahogo de sus pensamientos, se permitió relajarse y reflexionar seriamente sobre lo que hacía. Una vez que terminó e igualmente se vistió, se preguntó si es que se tardó demasiado, pues cuando salió al encuentro con la joven que tenía adueñado su corazón desde hace tiempo, la encontró dormida.

Debía de encontrarse cansada y ella le estuvo reteniendo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, aunque debía despertarle, después le dolería el cuerpo (lo sabía ya por experiencia) además de que su cabello estaba todavía húmedo. Pero verla allí, tan calmada y apacible no pudo hacerlo. Su respiración era acompasada, y esos labios llevaban tiempo tentándola. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la menor y acaricio dichos labios con la punta de sus dedos, eran suaves y tersos, ligeramente humedecidos y apetecibles, si tan solo se inclinara un poco más... Solo unos centímetros más y sus propios labios sabrían el inigualable sabor de la japonesa, pero se recriminó al último instante. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Alejándose de una, apretó los ojos y negó ligeramente. No podía aprovecharse de la confianza que Tsubasa le había dado así de fácil, ya había resistido antes, podía hacerlo ahora. La duda de llevarle por ella misma a la cama le asechó. No quiso a despertarla, o mejor dicho, no se veía capaz. Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues la mano de Tsubasa se aferró a su muñeca.

—Maria...—Llamó Tsubasa concierta suplica en sus ojos.

— ¿Cuándo te despertaste? —Preguntó confundida ante su mirada.

—No estaba dormida. Te engañé. —Confesó simple—Lo siento, pero... quería ver hasta donde serías capaz de llegar.

La cara de María mostró molestia aún con el rubor en sus mejillas, no entendía el comportamiento de Tsubasa.

—Lo hice porque no has querido tocarme...—Respondió a su duda mental.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Cuestionó aún con molestia.

—A pesar de lo que me dijiste, nada ha cambiado entre nosotras en este tiempo—Soltó—Dijiste que tenías sentimientos por mi ¿no es verdad? Pero aun así jamás me has sonreído como le sonríes a Kohinata, eres demasiado cercana a ella.

—Yo...

—No, espera

—Tu...

— ¡Para! ¡Déjame hablar!

— ¡Tsubasa! —Alzó la voz deteniendo sus gritos— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó con voz queda una vez que el silencio se atrapó— ¿Estás celosa? —Soltó de repente.

— ¿C-Celosa? ¿Yo? —Cuestionó.

—Es verdad que te dije mis sentimientos, pero tú nunca me diste una respuesta—Reclamó de manera suave—y no pienso volverme tan íntima con alguien cuyos sentimientos no conozco.

— ¿Aun cuando estuviste a nada de besarme? —Cuestionó acercándose más a la Cadenzavna— ¿O hubieras preferido que no me diera cuenta?

María desvió la mirada.

—María...—Llamó, más ésta, se determinó en no mirarla—María...—Insistió tomando la mano de la aludida entre las suyas—María... ¿Podrías tocarme y confirmar los sentimientos que hay entre ambas? —Preguntó dirigiendo dicha mano a su propia mejilla ante la mirada turbulenta de María.

Su nombre salió en suspiro varias veces, suplicante, solo deseando una cosa, un contacto más íntimo.

—Maria...

—Tsubasa...—Su temple fue roto cuando sus ojos se encontraron y los labios de la nombrada dejaron salir la mutua suplica:

 _Bésame_. _Por favor._

Con hambre y desesperación sus bocas se encontraron, debido a esto su primer beso fue todo menos tierno. María dio rienda suelta a su deseo reprimido y se permitió saborear a profundidad la cavidad de Tsubasa, mientras que ésta mantenía el ritmo tan acelerado impuesto por la mayor, no quería quedarse atrás, y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que ella igualmente reservaba el mismo deseo. Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de la europea en un abrazo mientras que la misma se aferró a la parte trasera de sus hombros con fuerza. Sus pulmones les recordaron que a pesar de todo seguían siendo humanas y que ocupaban el oxígeno para subsistir, y a regañadientes debieron separarse, quedando únicamente el pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus bocas y los pequeños jadeos, como prueba de que aquel contacto había sido todo menos un sueño.

—Lo siento Tsubasa...—Se disculpó después de dejarse caer sobre el hombro de la misma, apoyándose sobre el sofá en el que estaban con una de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Fui yo quien te lo pidió.

—Aun así...—Continuó creando una pequeña distancia entre ellas.

—Escucha Maria—Demandó apretando sus orejas dejándole salir un pequeño quejido—Yo no entendía mis propios sentimientos. Definitivamente estoy celosa de Kohinata y tuve que pasar por ese horrible sentimiento para darme cuenta de que te quiero. Desde ese día te he encontrado irresistible, pero he querido mantener todo eso para mí para que tú pudieras descubrirlo—Confesó tomando de nuevo la mano de su contraria—Así que, ¿podrías tocarme, por favor?

Dicho de esa manera, el lívido de la Cadenzavna quedó deseado, y aun combatiendo con la creciente vergüenza dentro de ella, su mano se aventuró por debajo de la blusa que la Kazanari estaba usando, tocando y saciándose de su piel. De alguna manera Tsubasa se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá dejando que María se posicionara entre sus piernas, encima de ella, acariciando con su otra mano su pierna, avanzando por sus muslos y continuar sobre su abdomen para poder abrazarse a la japonesa. Un gemido bastante audible salió de la boca de Tsubasa, que únicamente incremento las ganas de la europea de fundirse con ella, y aún sin desposarle de la blusa, besó su estómago, yendo cada vez más alto.

—María...—Dejó escapar con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— ¿Tsubasa...? —Su nombre salió con preocupación, y temor, temor que se acrecentó al ver las lágrimas de la oji-azul.

— ¿Me lo darás todo de ti, verdad? —Preguntó con tono esperanzado, sonriendo con esa misma esperanza estampada en sus labios, y entonces María lo supo, Tsubasa tenía miedo de perderla.

—Por supuesto—Respondió con la misma sonrisa, sintiendo sus ojos igualmente aguarse, pero resistiendo un poco extendiendo su mano a la peli-azul para dirigirse a la pieza que compartían.

 _Te amo María..._

 _También te amo Tsubasa..._

Esas fueron las palabras que soltaron ambas al momento de llegar a la cúspide del placer al unir sus cuerpos de aquella manera, cayendo ambas de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Tsubasa abrió los ojos encontrándose con la visión más bella de todas, una durmiente María aferrándose a su mano. Sin pensarlo absolutamente nada se levantó de su lugar, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su ahora amante y depositar un beso en sus labios, cual cuento, pero a diferencia de éste, no se despertó con un simple roce. La Kazanari se impuso y movió sus labios hasta que obtuvo una respuesta –o mejor dicho un correspondimiento– de Maria.

— ¿Vas a ser siempre tan activa en las mañanas? —Preguntó María con una imperceptible sonrisa a su amada.

—Seguías dormida, así que supongo que sí...—Dijo—Simplemente no podía esperar a decirte buenos días—Confesó dejándose caer sobre su desnudo pecho.

—Buenos días, Tsubasa...—Saludó contenta, y eso era visible.

—Contéstame una cosa María.

—Lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Kohinata para que se estuvieran riendo y tocando tanto? —Cuestionó todavía con un toque celoso, y en cierta manera posesivo, pero tierno.

—Con que fue eso lo que te hizo ponerte así...—Dijo para sí—Pues simplemente arreglaba unas cuantas cosas pendientes, era bastante difícil para mí, pero debía enfrentarlo de todas formas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó ahora curiosa.

—Yo le hice algo terrible, ¿lo recuerdas? —Recordó el cómo le obligaron a usar una reliquia para abrir la frontera—Cuando nos volvimos a ver me disculpé con ella. Para tranquilizarla tuve que prometerle que protegería a Hibiki y a todos aquellos a su alrededor y no de una manera física, sino igualmente emocional. Estuve vacilante hasta cierto punto y ocasioné que se preocupara.

— ¿Cómo si fueras un soporte?

—S-Sí. Supongo que yo igual necesitaba de algo así.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Hablábamos de ti también—Agregó—De cómo te dije como me sentía y parecía como si no te hubiera importado en lo absoluto y tratabas de ignorarlo.

— ¿Qué? Yo también me la pasé bastante mal, ¿sabes? —Preguntó pellizcándola.

—Lo siento...

—Para empezar tú... Eh...—Se alejó un poco de la peli-rosa, dejando el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre sus codos y al mismo tiempo desviando su mirada de ese bello turquesa, después de recordar su lapso de depresión en los que la causante de sus celos le animó e inclusive hasta le ayudó.

—Tsubasa...—Interrumpió atrayendo su mirada—Cuanto estoy contigo es como si... Como si fuera un ave con sus alas completamente extendidas y libre de cualquier cosa. Tanto que hasta me siento mal de sentirlo, pero es algo que solo me pasa contigo; lo que quiero decir es que solo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Y...? —Cuestionó acercándose a ella de nuevo, al punto de juntar su pecho con el suyo aún tomada de la mano de la peli-rosa— ¿Hay algo malo en eso? Dime, ¿lo hay? —Ante la pregunta María estalló en carcajadas, en recuento, la situación era casi la misma a la sucedida dos meses atrás— ¿Qué?

—Supongo que tienes razón...—Respondió limpiándose las lagrimillas de sus ojos.

—Hey, Maria...—Llamó con un tono que era la perfecta combinación entre lo serio y lo juguetón—La noche anterior te dejé tomar el mando, pero es mi turno de tomar el liderazgo aquí.

—Supongo que es lo justo—Respondió sonriente antes de que ambas se perdieran en su propia pasión.


End file.
